


Reaching Out (To Touch You)

by nationalnobody



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Involuntarily, water floods his vision; he wishes it would flood his lungs instead so it could alleviate the ache in his chest. </p>
<p>His arm is beginning to ache but he won’t let go, no, not now. He’d take what little he could obtain, he couldn’t have kisses but he could have this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching Out (To Touch You)

**Author's Note:**

> my title game is weak, i know.

_“Tell me what you want to hear.”_

_“That you love me.”_

_“If I could, you-you know I would…but I can’t-I can’t-and so I won’t.”_

* * *

Michael didn’t want to believe it but he had to. He couldn’t live in denial forever, not when the person who was the cause of his denial was around him every single day like a constant reminder.

Things in the real world didn’t work out the way they did in fairytales or movies. There were no happy endings, not concerning Michael’s current love life anyway. As hopeless as he had been, he had still clung to a small sliver of hope that maybe, maybe his feelings would be returned.

They weren’t.

When Michael confessed he expected to be let down easy, even expected himself to break down a little. What he didn’t expect was for Luke to start shaking, sobbing and apologising. He never expected Luke to grip his hand so tight he’d thought for sure his blood circulation would cut off. Honestly, he thought he’d like the grip.

He didn’t.

Michael also didn’t like the fact he had caused Luke a minor breakdown, didn’t like the fact that it felt like he was pressuring his one and only. He didn’t like the fact that he was sharing Luke’s bed right at this very moment but the blonde was at the other end of it, _away_ from him. Maybe even _afraid_ of him…

The memory of his confession kept itself on constant repeat, never pausing whilst playing in the theatre of Michael’s mind. Luke crying, staggering, gripping Michael’s shirt; Michael wide-eyed as Luke clasped his hand, his blonde breaking down right before his very eyes.  

Involuntarily, water floods his vision; he wishes it would flood his lungs instead so it could alleviate the ache in his chest.

Luke is still gripping his hand, the only thing still connecting them, still keeping Michael stable. He usually looks so serene while he sleeps but now his face is contorted into an expression of worry, confusion and abruptly, Michael looks away because he can’t put himself through this any longer.

His arm is beginning to ache but he won’t let go, no, not now. He’d take what little he could obtain, he couldn’t have kisses but he could have this.

“I can’t have you but I can have this.” He reassures himself again, this time aloud. He stares up at the ceiling of yet another hotel room, he’s truly lost count of just how many he’s been in.

“You can…You can have me.” Luke mumbles, shifting towards Michael. Now the bed doesn’t seem so big and Michael doesn’t feel so alone, he only feels confused and slightly vulnerable.

“ _Please-_ Please don’t love me out of pity. I don’t think-I don’t think I’d be able to handle that.” Michael’s expressed more emotion today than he has in the past year and it’s beginning to take a toll on him. His words are stumbling out, without his control and consent, he’s making a mess of himself.

“I-I’m not! I, fuck. I was _lying_ before. Truth is I love you and I’m scared. I’m so scared Michael. I didn’t want to say anything because…because I-You _saw_ what happened to Ash and Cal after they you know. _What if it happens to us?_ ”

Michael’s heart drops to his stomach, his thoughts are racing at a hundred miles a minute.

Luke had lied. Luke likes him back. Luke is terrified.

Though it doesn’t seem like much there’s a lot to process but Michael manages to speak out amongst all his inner pandemonium, “It won’t happen to us. I won’t let it happen. I love you Luke. I fucking love you and I won’t let _anyone_ touch you. I’ll protect you even better than Ash protected Cal.”

Luke’s breath hitches, Michael hears it. He hopes it’s not a bad thing.

“I-I…I don’t know what… _I’m such a mess._ ” Luke mumbles in staggered breaths, he’s tripping over his own words now. Michael envelops the younger boy in his arms, holding him closer than ever before. His voice reduced to a soft whisper;

“Just…Tell me what you want to hear.”

“That you love me and that everything will be alright…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ kik me if you want: shmu.


End file.
